time travel
by unicornboo
Summary: Dimitri has another time machine! Layton and crew fall in to it and transpired to different places! Yeah layton not really a father figure to flora. Requests for different time piriods!
1. prologue

Dimitri was a scientist. His whole life was dedicated to one area of science, and that was time travel. When he got the opportunity to work on his dream again, he was all to ready to take up the challenge. The first time he built a time machine, it took away his most precious possession. Claire. But this time it would be different. He was young then, now he knew where he went wrong. He now knew how to make it work.

Dimitri was under strick hours when working and was not allowed to go home. Those were Clive's strict orders, before he went mad. Dimitri tried to stop him, he was the only one who could get to Clive. That's why Clive trusted him to impersonate layton. But when he went mad, the whole organisation that was set up, collapsed. Clive allowed himself to be caught, Dimitri went down with him, but now its different.

It had been a few years since the incident and Dimitri now had a new life. A life dedicated to time travel. He was so pleased that Scotland yard did not take away his precious time machine, when they dismantled Clive's fortress.

He had spent a long time perfecting it, when Clive turned up at his door. The poor boy needed a place to stay and Dimitri was the only person that Clive had not let down.

It was a Tuesday when the time machine was just complete. Some important tests still needed to be done to ensure the machines safety. The boy, Clive, said that some people would becoming round the house soon. So Dimitri, pleased with the days work, finished up and went to greet Clive's guests.

Now Dimitri was not much of a people person. He would have stayed with his time machine, if Clive did not have begged him to see their guests.

When Dimitri saw the guests, he was quite taken aback. It was professor Layton, his annoying sidekick, and the girl that follows them every where. He did not really know the proper names to call them, so he found that his names suited them very well.

Dimitri also noticed that Clive knew each person quite well and even knew what they were supposed to be called.

Dimitri just stood in the doorway thinking of his time machine while Clive was chatting about something or other. He only became aware of his surroundings when Layton's annoying sidekick was trying to talk to him.

'Exuse me sir'

The kid looked like he was going to burst, so Dimitri took a sidestep.

'Luke its the second door on the left!'

Clive's voice called to the boy. Dimitri was thinking about what was on the second door on the right, when he headed a lot of crashing.

'Luke you alright?' Clive called. 'Sounded like he took the wrong left.'

Then it hit Dimitri.

'Gasp! My time machine!'

Dimitri ran out of the room with layton in tow.

'A time machine? No you can't be serious!'

Both men ran downstairs. Luke was in the time machine. Layton ran inside of it to get the scared child out.

Flora and Clive ran to where everyone was. Out of shock flora fainted on to the control panel. The door to the machine shut tight. Blue flashing lights came from it and then instantly everything stopped.

Dimitri looked inside of the machine. Empty.

'It worked! IT WORKED!'

Dimitri was ecstatic! He ran and hugged Clive so hard his cheeks turned purple. Dimitri ran around the machine laughing.

Flora woke up.

'Where's the professor and Luke?'

'Gone forever!'

'What? No I must go with them.'

Clive grabbed her arm.

'You can't. Well never see you again and they may be dead where ever they are. Now come live with me!'

Dimitri shot Clive a glance. It was one telling the boy that it was his house, not Clive's. Flora quickly presses some random buttons and ran in to the machine.

Since the time dial had not been changed, flora disappeared to the place where the professor and Luke should be.


	2. - 10 years

Layton and Luke ended up in some ally way. Luke stood up.

'Ummm...professor? Where are we? Also I still need the toilet!'

Luke was hoping around. Layton looked down at the boy and laughed. He silently walked out of the ally way and was standing on the street outside of Gressenheller.

'Luke I believe that we are in London.'

'Wow professor is that your famous intuition again!'

Layton mentally slapped himself.

He escorted Luke to the cafe opposite of the ally so he could go for the toilet. Layton waited for Luke outside of the cafe. He picked up an discarded newspaper and noticed the date. It was the day of the explosion.

Layton was just about to put the newspaper down when something grabbed him around the waist.

'Ahhh! Night troll! Oh, phew it just you flora. Why are you here? You could get killed!'

'Oh professor I could not leave you. I-'

'Ahhh! Night troll! Flora is that you?' Luke walked out of the cafe. 'Umm, professor we need to leave this place now and never return. I best not say why.'

'Wait, just realised that I need tea!'

With that Luke dragged flora and the reluctant professor away from the cafe.

It was getting dark, so the professor went to the park with the children.

'I wonder how we will get back?'

Luke looked up at the professor and brought out some watches from his pocket.

'Here I stole these form Dimitri! They look expensive and were in a box that said some thing like keep off, I dunno, they were shiny!'

Layton snatched the watches.

'Good work boy. They do look expensive! But look they aren't like other watches! Theses have weird dials on them. I recon they will help us travel in time. But first let's go get someone.'

With that Luke and layton left the park. Flora just noticed when they were leaving and followed them.

* * *

The trio ended up at an destroyed building. No one was there.

'Great no ones here yet!'

'Wow professor your intuition amazes me!'

'Yes Luke, now let's get Claire!'

'I thought she was dead!'

'Seriously flora shut up.'

Layton walked in to the burning building. He returned moments later with a body.

'Right you two. Stay here I'll be right back. I'm going to swap Claire's body for her being alive, that will stop her from dying!'

With that, layton spent several minuets trying to figure out how to work the watch. He took two with him. After Luke doing it for him, layton disappears in to some blue light.

* * *

After a while layton returned with Claire.

Luke ran up to the professor and hugged him.

'Nice to see you boy! Let's get some tea.'

The professor lead the group to the cafe they were in before.

'Now children, mmmm nice tea! I've already told Claire of the situation. But she does not know you. So Claire, this is my trusted apprentice Luke!' Luke smiled sweetly at Claire. 'And this is flora.'

'Wow night troll! Sorry flora, thought you were something else.'

'Don't worry Claire! Now professor haven't you just messed up time?'

'PSH, how should I know? I'm not a scientist!'

Layton and Luke were laughing their heads off. Claire turned to flora.

'Don't worry, he knows what he is doing!'

Flora looked doubtful as a cross waitress came to their table.

'OK! You the owner of that kid?'

She pointed down at Luke. The professor stood up and looked apologetic. He opened his mouth.

'Run!'

Layton shouted. He up turned the table and legged it out of the cafe, everyone else followed him. Once they knew that they haven't been followed, layton straightened out his coat.

'A gentleman always takes the opportunity to have free tea!'

Flora was appalled at the fact that they didn't pay for anything in the cafe.

'Luke what did you do in there?'

'Flora shut up! Stop nagging!'

Layton immediately snapped at her. Luke pulled his tongue out at her.

'Right guys! Let's have fun. I've set the watches to one set date for now. Let's explore history!'

Claire gave everyone a watch. They all pressed the same button. Everyone glowed blue and was transported off.

* * *

**haya!**

**I do love flora as a character, but I couldn't resist a story in such she is... Well hated.**

**Please review!**

**Any suggestions for different places that they should visit just say!**

**Cheers for reading!**


End file.
